Okura Yamabe
Okura Yamabe (オクラ山辺, Okura Yamabe) was an agent for the Global Hunter Associations but has left the group, and currently a Florist Hunter working for The Colorful Pollen. Appearance Okura is seen using a sheathed katana for his style of combat and when unsheathed, activates his nen ability. He likes to go out half naked with his broad shoulders exposed and is sometimes rarely seen wearing a shirt or coat. He is also seen with a black headdress worn over his ears and chin. Okura has a bright red dyed hair with a burgundy eye color. He wears a brown checkered pants and a green jacket wrapped around his waist covering it, and blue slipper with the characters "Big Catch" (大漁, Tairyō ) in the center of his back. Personality Okura is a conceited type of person, always taking pride to himself. Although it sometimes becomes a healthy personality, to others it may not look good that much. This was first seen when the Assembly of Shadows, a group of notorious hunters, was torturing him for information but did not give in that easily. He is indeed a pesky person to talk to. He is a stubborn man and frankly very quite annoying to others around him. He likes to pull pranks towards his friends and his colleagues for fun, not considering if they get hurt or not. But aside from his playfull and childish personality Okura is seen as an inspirational individual to others especially the GHO. As a florist, He likes to talk to plants and is sometimes seen playing with them, although it becomes creepy looking, he tends to take care of them like they're one of his close friends. History During the start of the series, He was an energetic, polite, cheerful and perhaps a little too harsh at some point to his friends and family. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his position and title. He was born in a small wealthy family in a major town called, Fragum Town. He lived fine with his family and his friends until he reached the age of 17 which he took the 240th Hunter Exam which he passed then left home to become an official hunter. This is where The GHO comes into the picture, The Organization first saw him fighting a group bandit intimidating a nearby village. The organization has seen how promising his performance was and recruited him into headquarters. He let them choose his line of expertise and he chose to become a Florist Hunter. At the age of twenty two he quit his current job and become the assistant manager of The Colorful Pollen, an institute solely devoted to the research and development of flora. He is currently having fun with friends. He feels like there's more to enjoy in this world. Luckily he has wise teachers and great friends to support him. Abilities & Powers Nen Quote Plainly speaking war is nothing other than "wanting to impose your beliefs on your opponent." It only happens for that reason. You don't have any exception to that rule. (端的に言えば戦争は以外の何ものでもない」相手に自分の信念を課すしたいが。 」それだけで、その理由で発生します。あなたはそのルールに例外はありません。, Tanteki ni ieba sensō wa igai no nanimono demonai' aite ni jibun no shin'nen o kasu shitaiga. ' Sore dake de, sono riyū de hassei shimasu. Anata wa sono rūru ni reigai wa arimasen.)